


Pride

by doctor_bitchcraftt



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_bitchcraftt/pseuds/doctor_bitchcraftt
Summary: The top five celebrate NYC Pride in 2014.  Or, a backstory for that picture of Adore curled up next to Bianca.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Photos from NYC Pride articles.

Courtney climbs back onto the float, all Cheshire Cat grin and bouncing blonde ponytail as she waves her phone in Adore’s face.  Shading her eyes with a fan, Bianca watches them peer closely at the screen before pressing their heads together in a fit of giggles, noses nearly touching.

”Do I want to ask what caused that?”

Still clasping Courtney’s hands tightly, Adore tips her head back until Bianca’s shadow blocks the glare of sunlight.

”You didn’t see?!  She just kissed the hottest boy in the crowd!”

“What can I say,” Courtney flips her hair with a saucy shake, “he was too cute to pass up!  Just a little Courtney Act magic for Pride.  Documented on camera for future generations to admire.”

Bianca’s accompanying groan and eyeroll are habit, even as she struggles to keep the indulgent smile off her own face.  

When DeLa and Darienne are done posing with fans along the way, the top five settle on the edge of the float.  Bianca is sandwiched in the middle between her two favorite sisters and she lets herself be swept up by the cheering crowds and riot of color, laughter spilling out as Adore and Courtney try to outdo each other’s enthusiasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending the first chapter because Daylight Savings wiped me out. The second half will be up after I get some sleep :)


	2. Chapter 2

The afternoon sun painted the streets with swathes of light, reflected off the sequins and glitter adorning so many in the crowds.  Bianca finally gave in, slipping her sunglasses on (not being able to see clearly was one thing; at her age, avoiding more wrinkles from squinting was something else entirely) and surveying her sisters.  

DeLa and Darienne were lounging on the other side with Michelle, much to the consternation of spectators who expected their Drag Race "feud" to go nuclear off set.

After posing for countless photos, even Adore's boundless energy seemed to be fading.  She'd kept up with Courtney for blocks, helping film for her planned Courtney Chronicles.  Fans on both sides of the streets called their names, reaching out to brush fingertips and hands as they skipped by.  Bianca saw them drop kisses indiscriminately along the way, amused by the combination of shock and elation on the faces of the lucky guys (and girls).

Adore joined Bianca on the edge of the float as they paused on a side street, fan lazily swishing and oversized white plastic sunglasses in stark contrast to her flaming red wig.  

"Rub my feet?  They hurt so bad right now."  She kicked her shoes off, laughing when Bianca shied away from her newly exposed feet.

"Oh hell no, queen.  When's the last time you washed those tights?"

The buzz of voices receded, leaving them cloaked in relative calm for a few hundred yards.  Soon enough, DeLa and Darienne and maybe even Courtney and Michelle would sweep them both back into the whirlwind of 2014 as they rejoined the crowds, but there were a few minutes of quiet to be had.    

Adore nudged her shoulder and slid down until she was curled up on her side, the top of her head snug against Bianca's padded hip. 

"Need a nap, Yanx," she yawned hugely.  "I feel sore all over."  

"All right." 

Adore yawned again, and Bianca rubbed a soothing hand over her shoulder, stifling the rising warmth in her chest when she only shifted closer.  She absently brushed strands of hair away from Adore's face, her wide grin for the crowds relaxing into something softer.

Just a few minutes.


End file.
